


Dear Mom

by wonderfulmax90



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Character of Color, POV Male Character, Poetry, Queer Character, Queer Gen, Queer Themes, gay male character of color, gay poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderfulmax90/pseuds/wonderfulmax90





	Dear Mom

Dear mom,  
I’m gay

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and black. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and black and feminine. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and alone.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and I hope you’re not mad.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and scared.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid to walk down the street. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid of being beaten up. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and afraid of being jumped. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and terrified of being me. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and scared of the police. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and happy. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and found my community. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and found my people. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and I hope you still love me. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and I hope you’re not ashamed of me. 

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and a mix of emotions.

Dear mom,  
I’m gay and finally feeling like myself.


End file.
